battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mexico (Empire of Cats)
Mexico (山形県, Yamagata in the Japanese Version) is the 42nd stage of Empire of Cats. Battleground At the start, Doge, Snache, Jackie Peng and eventually Those Guys and Squire Rel appear as peons. After some time, Jackie, Gory and Sir Seal appear as support. Le'boin and Kang Roo appear as the main threats. Strategies *For all Chapters - At the beginning of the stage, just send out a few Wall Cats. While they are doing their job, upgrade your Worker Cat to max level. Sadly, your meatshields won't be able to kill Jackie Peng and Gory, so when they appear, start spawning UFO Cats and Sexy Legs Cats. You will get quite rich from them, so why not send out all of your units at once? Poor Sir Seal, he won't even stand any chance. Pretty soon, however, Le'boin will spawn. Without a doubt, you will want to spawn meatshields, Sexy Legs Cats and Mythical Titan Cats. If you have a high-level Titan, Le'boin will be a piece of cake. If not, don't worry, you will kill him eventually, *When you kill Le'boin, Kang Roo will be very easy to kill. After that just progress toward the enemy base, and do what you have to. Squire Rel will try to stop you, but her efforts will be in vain. *An alternative strategy: If you keep spamming Giraffe Cats, Ninja Cats, Wall Cats and Macho Cats, you will be fine. Jackie Peng and Gory can easily be defeated with Ninja Cat and Giraffe Cat and the meatshields will deal with Kang Roo. The best part about this strategy is that most of the time, you won't even have to deal with with Le'boin. Zombie Outbreak Zoge and Znache appear as peons early in the stage for Worker Cat farming. Those Guys, Zackie Peng, Squire Rel and 1-2 Le'Boin appear when you hit the base. The number of Le'Boin varies based on what chapter you are in. Zory and Zir Zeal appear a while after the Le'Boin spawn and act as support to the elephants. Zang Roo appears as a Major threat after all the Le'Boin have been killed. Additional Le'Boin will continue to spawn once as the stage progresses. Strategy * The units take so long to spawn and the zombies always want to burrow under your base so rushing is highly recommended. Giraffe cat should make quick work of this stage once the Le'Boin spawn. Since the Le'Boin spawn without a Boss Shockwave, you just need to keep them pushed back(not kill them) and the Zang Roo will never spawn, making the stage much, MUCH easier. If you do have to fight Zang Roo, be very careful. With a decent burrow range and quick area attacks, she will shred your back line and head straight for the base which is may be unprotected after dealing with the Le'Boin. With Zir Zeal and Zory messing up your back lines, you will be fighting zombies on at least 2 fronts(if not 3) and will need to save certain Zombie Killers for when they burrow. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapjapan1/s05.html *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapjapan2/s05.html *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapjapan3/s05.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Empire of Cats Stages